


Impossible Things

by inkvoices



Series: Licorice Allsorts [19]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkvoices/pseuds/inkvoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt <i>Amy/Rory, after witnessing the Romance between the Doctor/River they remember their first kiss</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible Things

“We got married and had a kid and that’s her.”

“Okay.”

Amy’s glad that Rory’s taking everything so calmly because she certainly isn’t.

She’s just married her daughter (Melody, Mels, River Song) off to the Doctor (the mad man with a box who she doesn’t have faith in any more) after saving Captain Williams (Rory, the man she married but not in this time) and killing the woman who stole her daughter (who is marrying the Doctor _right now_ ) and all Amy can think about is the Macarena. This world is ending, reality being torn apart, as her daughter kisses the Doctor (a man Amy’s kissed herself) and all she can think about is the bloody _Macarena_.

Messing around on the village green at Leadworth, grass beneath her bare feet as she shows Rory what to do. One arm outstretched, palm down, and then the other. They’d been friends for so long that switching to being something else (even when it wasn’t something else really, just a continuation of the same but _more_ ) seemed like impossible magic. A fairytale, and she knew back then that those don’t come true. 

Arm out, palm up, and then the other. Rory trying to follow and Mels lying on the ground laughing at him. He gets confused by the time she’s gotten to putting her hands on her hips and she doesn’t understand why he has so much trouble with the simplest of things. She wriggles her bum at him. 

Amelia Pond grew up and she knew that fairytales don’t come true, but Amy Pond grew up as well in her own way, grew out of herself. Amy Williams believes in impossible things, like Rory kissing her, right there on the village green.

Time splinters and Amy’s by a lake watching the Doctor walk down to the shore before she’s back on top of a pyramid and Rory’s hand is reaching out to grasp her own.

“Do you remember anything?” she asks him quietly.

He tightens his grip, then she’s standing on sand with the taste of wine in her mouth and an astronaut is walking out of the water. Pyramid again and she squeezes Rory’s hand in return.

“I married you, you know,” she says.

“I know,” is the reply, but she doesn’t know if he really _knows_ or if it’s just because she’s already told him, told her Captain they should get married like it was a order. That they were married, are married, and this is their daughter destroying reality. 

Their daughter reaching to hold her back on a beach by a lake.

Their daughter kissing a Time Lord to kill him again.

“I love you,” says Amy. “You should know that as well.”


End file.
